


Red

by humanveil



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Blood Metaphors, Drabble, Gen, Suicidal Ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Alex dreams in shades of red.





	Red

Alex dreams in shades of red.

Black and white and grey too, but always red.

It taints everything, the colour the epitome of everything he hates about what he's done, about who he's become.

It covers clothes in flecks of deep crimson, covers skin in heavy splatters that look almost black. Stains his hands in a blindingly bright red, a red that never comes off no matter how much he scrubs.

It gleams under the light and drips from the walls, its liquid form pooling at the ground and rising, like it'll drown him one day.

Alex hopes it does.

 


End file.
